


Magic and Mistakes

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bukkake, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Teratophilia, age gap, cool human bro, light bullying, light kidnapping themes but not too triggery, mob, nipple sucking, slight humiliation, twinkerbelle gangbang, verbal kink, viren deserves it and enjoys it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Viren learns the hard way it's important to be nice to fairies. They have ways of getting their revenge. Zero plot, all porn.
Relationships: Viren/Fairy Bois (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Magic and Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to see how Viren would square up against a group of smart-ass twinks, and this is the result. No plot at all. It's supposed to maybe read like a porn clip. There's some slight verbal bullying too, but nothing that gets too out of hand. Viren is the ulimate bottom of the century, so he survives this just fine.

Wait, what just happened?  
Not a moment ago Viren had been working at his desk. Surrounded by jars and taking notes when all of the sudden…he’s found himself here? There had been a bright flash of light, then shades of green all around him. The effect he’s feeling right now is nauseating. Something like vertigo.  
Voices are chattering. Many of them.  
“Is he gonna wake up?”  
“Lemme see.”  
Viren is taken by the chin. Lifted at such an awkward angle that the others must be standing.  
“Dude, he looks like your Dad.”  
“What’s wrong with my Dad?”  
“Yeah, what’s wrong with his Dad?”  
Echoes around the group, then some laughter as Viren’s chin is squeezed.  
“Hey. Come on. Time to wake up, Dad.”  
A rough snap of fingers in front of his face.  
“I…who?” Viren scowls, coming to as fair faces smile down at him.  
The bodies surrounding him are jewel-toned, pastel. Slender in their proportions as they talk amongst themselves. Some are waiting for Viren to respond.  
“Don’t you recognize me?” As the mage’s bottom lip is pushed down slightly by his captor’s thumb. “I’d been sitting on your desk for hours. Was starting to run out of air.”  
“What?”  
“Open your mouth.”  
“I don’t…”  
“Open your mouth.” Calm. Pressing Viren’s cheeks a little harder to affect what’s been asked of him.  
A couple soft laughs.  
“That’s better.” As his captor’s thumb slides in. Rubs Viren’s bottom teeth and pushes down on his tongue to inspect what’s inside.  
Viren swallows back, uncomfortable.  
“A gag reflex? _You_ have a gag reflex? Please.”  
Viren glares upward.  
“I saw what you did last night, old man. Half convinced you can unhinge your jaw. There’s no fooling me.”  
The insult wakes Viren into focus as he sees their wings. Realizes the shape of their faces. Encircling him is what appears to be a large group of human-sized fairies. Or…wait a minute. Maybe it’s Viren who’s become fairy-sized? He’s no longer in his office; instead he’s on a giant leaf in the middle of a forest somewhere.  
“Impossible…”  
Wings fan and fold as they watch him panic, amused. His captor’s bodies are covered by little more than strings of leaves which are fastened around their hips. 

“Let’s speed this up. You traded to buy me, Viren. Remember?”  
“You. I…” Viren realizes now that it’s his ingredient who's talking to him.  
“Thought I should give us a change in scenery. Do you like my friends?” The fairy asks.  
Viren gulps.  
“Keep your mouth open. I know you wanna suck something but it can wait.”  
The others move closer. The rustling of leaf garments as some are dropped or moved aside.  
“Give me a better look than that, babe. Open up. Wider.”  
The pink dick that appears before Viren is semi-hard. Lickable as the tip nudges against his nose and Viren looks up at his captor. Then another one springs into his face. Soft yellow as it pokes against his cheek.  
“Get started. You're here for us now.”  
A hand passes softly through Viren’s hair.  
“Show off for us. Go ahead.”  
Viren has no choice. He leans in, goes to lick the pink one first but it’s moved out of reach just as Viren extends his tongue.  
Instead it comes back around and smacks him on the side of his face.  
“?!”  
Laughs.  
“You like hunting fairies?” Another soft pat against Viren’s cheek from the yellow one as more dicks appear, demanding the human’s attention.  
Viren’s not sure what to say. What can he say in a position like this? But the others are talkative as they circle in tighter.  
“Hunt me. Come on.”  
The human is taunted. Teased with dicks as they lightly slap him, bobbling around in Viren’s face until he’s forced to use his hands and grab for what he wants. Viren takes the pink fairy’s cock into his mouth first. Moans in deep when he gets it.  
“Aw, there he goes.”  
“Oh, wow.”  
“Look at him take that dick.”  
Hands through Viren’s hair again.  
“Does he feel good?”  
“Yeah, he does.”  
“Looks like he loves it. Me next.”  
Viren keeps his eyes open. Lets them watch as the other cocks eagerly wait, stiff and pointing at him. He takes a breath then turns his head, sucks on the next one, leaving the first one wet as his hands seek to help two more on either side.  
Green hands push on the back of Viren’s head to guide him.  
“Stop hogging. I want a turn.”  
The ones Viren can’t help are rubbing themselves. Getting harder.  
“I wanna get his clothes off.”  
“Give him a minute.”  
“He doesn’t need a minute. I wanna fuck him.”

Things move fairly fast. Viren’s laid down on his back as the fairy mob makes short work of his clothing. But some of them start fighting over who should get to go first. A game of rock paper scissors seems to solve this. There’s a “Yes!” followed by an “Aw, man,” as an orange fairy appears and takes claim between Viren’s legs.  
“Hi,” he says, victorious. Young but handsome with glowing eyes.  
“H-hello?” Viren manages.  
“Cool. Now that the small talk’s out of the way,” the fairy says with a wink as Viren feels two fingers press against his entry. It’s a spell. Preparing him for what’s to come.

While Viren’s being readied, a red fairy lays down on his stomach, positioned on the left side of Viren’s chest.  
A blue one appears on his right.  
“Look at the tits on him. Fuck.”  
Viren’s chest is groped. His nipples are played with. Rubbed and suddenly he’s being tandem sucked before he even knows what’s happening.  
“Ah-!” The sensations are enough to lift him. Viren’s hands fall over both heads as they suckle from him, encouraging.  
“Hold still.” Someone chides, annoyed.  
He slacks. But then Viren’s knees are pushed up. He pulls his legs around the orange fairy as they join. Moans rise once the motion starts. 

“Feel good?” Someone asks from above, but he’s not sure who it is. Viren exhales with a nod.  
“Yes? Speak up.” A different voice than before.  
“Yes,” Viren utters.  
“Watch him. Nobody touch his dick.”  
“Don’t let him come. If he gets close pull out.”  
Viren doesn’t hear this, though. He’s too busy enjoying himself. Or at least he is until a yellow fairy appears on his knees beside Viren. Maybe he wants his cock sucked, Viren thinks as the other three work on him, but no. Instead the fairy smiles at Viren before straddling his thighs over the human’s face.  
“Well?” The fairy looks down at him, smiling. Long hair cascades down the small of his back. His wings flutter as his round ass comes in just enough to barely smother Viren.  
“Mmph,” Viren is overwhelmed. Yet his hands come up nonetheless to hold him in place. Pull him down closer, asking him to sit.  
“Oh fuck,” the yellow fairy whines as his hips are lowered. “Oh fuck. He’s doing it so good.”  
His friends encourage them. And it’s those whines that motivate Viren to please. To give himself over completely to everyone who's taking advantage of him right now.  
All too soon the yellow fairy's wriggling under Viren’s hold. Trying to get away but not quite. His hands are squeezing Viren's, easy to please as with a few cues he makes a mess onto Viren’s chest. It gets on the other fairies too who stop sucking Viren’s nipples long enough to gladly clean him up.  
The yellow fairy has to be helped to dismount. Then the others at Viren’s sides sit up and start licking at their fingers.  
This allows Viren permission to sit up too and sprawl his legs out. Set his arms back behind him and welcome the orange fairy as he works.  
“Fuck,” the orange one smiles at Viren. Lets out a sigh as he keeps going. They maintain eye contact.  
Meanwhile a grey fairy has slipped up behind Viren. He moves his legs out and scoots in, pressing close.  
“Lean back, dude.”  
Viren does against him, and his ass is lifted with unexpected strength, offering the orange fairy easier access as he’s placed into the grey one’s lap.  
“Is he warm?” One fairy asks the other.  
“You have no idea. He’s so hot.”  
“Hurry up then. You’re making me jealous.”  
“Fuck you,” Playful, but then it comes on unexpectedly. The orange fairy loses composure, bucks in hard with and with one final slap, comes.  
Viren’s mouth falls open as he feels it. Then the fairy slides out quickly, leaving a trail after.  
“Keep your legs wide,” The grey one instructs. “You won’t be closing them.”  
Viren can say nothing. He’s only panting.  
“Keep 'em open for everyone. Especially me. That’s it…”  
“Oh-!”  
He’s pushing inside. “Who else wants to join?” The grey fairy asks about halfway down.  
A new green fairy appears and moves between them..  
“N-no,” Viren’s eyes widen in dismay. They’re not really both going to…  
“Chill, human. There’ll be plenty of room.”  
Oh, but they're going to try. And it's hardly reassuring.  
“No there won’t be…I can’t-…ah!”  
“Oh, fuck,” the grey fairy sighs.  
“Heh. Fuck is right,“ the green one cringes as he starts to move.  
“Wait…wait,” Viren begs. But his pleading turns to cries once they find their tempo.

The rest of the mob watches.  
“Look at that view,” One of them comments.  
“He’s kinda takin' them like a pro."  
"Holy shit, man."  
“What a slut.”  
“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” someone warns. Room is made for them to make it over to Viren’s mouth.  
Viren takes the fairy’s leg. Opens up as his mouth is filled. Then he tastes it. The first cool jets of cum and for Viren there's visible confusion.  
“??!”  
It tastes like cake batter. Exactly like it. Vanilla. These fairies can’t be serious. But they are magical creatures, after all. Capable of doing whatever they want possibly, and Viren knows little about them.  
“Mm.” Disappointment after it’s over but luckily another one comes in.  
“Oh fuck-” He doesn’t make into Viren’s mouth cleanly at first. But Viren gets him there and becomes pacified. This one tastes like a cream malt. Hints of cinnamon and the magic of new tastes is nearly enough to make Viren forget the pain of two the cocks competing inside his ass.

“Me next. Please move out of the way, I’m gonna-,”  
Viren sees to them. All of them. Tastes cheesecake next then flan pudding. Strawberry milk and chocolate at the same time. For all the rough talk Viren’s received so far, they’re certainly feeding him well. "Mnnh." Fuck. Vanilla sundae. But just as Viren pulls away, cries out with messy lips that he’s about to come, all movements slow before easing to a stop.

“No. No, please.” Viren begs, squeezes lovingly around the fairy cocks stuffed inside him.  
“No coming,” someone says.  
Viren reaches down to take matters into his own hands but is grabbed firmly by the wrist.  
“’Only under one condition,” the green one says in front of him. “Look at me.”  
Viren is taken by the face.  
“Repeat after me. Say I..”  
“I..”  
“Will not hunt fairies.”  
“But I've never hunted-”  
“You wanna stop? We can pull out now.”  
“I..will not..”  
“Speak up.” Calmly.  
“I will not hunt fairies.”  
“Ever, ever again.”  
“Ever again.”  
“Say fairies can fuck me."  
“Fairies...” As shame and color rises in Viren’s face.  
“Ah, ah handsome. Eyes here.” He redirects Viren. “Say fairies can fuck me.”  
“Fairies can fuck me.”  
“Mean it?”  
“I mean it.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”  
“Good. You wanna come on our dicks?”  
“Yeah.” A firm contraction around the two of them.  
Both fairies inside of Viren moan.  
“Good. But remember," the green one warns, "break an oath with a fairy and that means instant death.”  
Viren’s eyes grow wide. Instant death?  
“Relax, old man. I’m just fucking with you.”  
And with that, Viren’s mouth is covered in a kiss. The green fairy smiles into it, thumb caressing Viren’s cheek as the mage’s cock is taken into his hand for the first time.  
They start moving again.  
Viren is seen to by the others. They tickle his nipples, the underside of his dick and watch as he fails to edge out any longer, losing grip.  
Viren rides both dicks hard toward the end. Whites out from the over-fill, reaches peak and as everything’s happening, transcends into something he knows is otherworldly.

“?!?!”  
He jolts awake at his desk. Viren’s pants are wet. The jar on his desk is broken, its contents escaped.  
He swallows hard, sits back on his stool. Desperately needs some water. But then he notices the parchment in front of him. The ingredients listed require an Ambler’s tooth. Spider leg, and fairy wing.  
Viren takes the paper. Crumples it up as he woozily stands and tosses it into a wooden waste bucket.  
A promise is a promise. Viren's already feeling shaky. And after all, he wouldn't want instant death.


End file.
